


Ambiente de Música

by byronictrash



Series: Choque de Partitura [1]
Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Choque de Partitura AU, F/M, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Nenhum deles sabia dizer ao certo como tudo havia começado. Por mais que o usual “como a Choque de Partitura começou?” fosse uma pergunta recorrente nas inúmeras entrevistas, nenhum dos integrantes da banda sabia bem o que responder. Julinho provavelmente iria dizer que sempre soube ter o dom da música, só lhe faltava encontrar um grupo de pessoas tão apaixonadas pela arte quanto ele. Renan iria inventar uma história mirabolante diferente pra cada jornal ou revista diferente. Maurílio iria enrolar uma digressão longuíssima sobre como, no final de tudo, o que importa é a arte e a amizade. Rogerinho iria simplesmente franzir o cenho e responder “e do que isso interessa, ô otário?”





	Ambiente de Música

**Author's Note:**

> (Oi Caito, oi Leandro)  
> Essa fic ficou beeeem mais longa do que eu planejava mas vida que segue. Era pra eu ter terminado dias antes mas eu inventei de começar a escrevê-la bem em semana provas, porém, mas uma vez, vida que segue. 
> 
> Também é a primeira fic de choque de cultura que eu escrevo, então já peço perdão logo agora caso alguma caracterização tenha saído meio porca. 
> 
> Quero mandar um forte abraço pros meus namorados Arthur e Débora, que contribuiram significantemente com a parte da motivação (lê-se gritar pra eu terminar de escrever logo) e pra queridíssima Marimana. 
> 
> Acho que é só, espero de coração que gostem.

Nenhum deles sabia dizer ao certo como tudo havia começado. Por mais que o usual “como a Choque de Partitura começou?” fosse uma pergunta recorrente nas inúmeras entrevistas, nenhum dos integrantes da banda sabia bem o que responder. Julinho provavelmente iria dizer que sempre soube ter o dom da música, só lhe faltava encontrar um grupo de pessoas tão apaixonadas pela arte quanto ele. Renan iria inventar uma história mirabolante diferente pra cada jornal ou revista diferente. Maurílio iria enrolar uma digressão longuíssima sobre como, no final de tudo, o que importa é a arte e a amizade. Rogerinho iria simplesmente franzir o cenho e responder “e do que isso interessa, ô otário?”

 

........

 

**_1979_ **

De certa forma, todos os integrantes meio que já se conheciam de alguma forma, afinal, já dizia o ditado, “Brasília é um ovo”. Maurílio e Rogerinho moravam na mesma quadra desde que os pais de Maurílio morreram, fazendo com que ele e a irmã Amanda se mudassem da casa espaçosa na beira da praia em Vila Velha para o apartamento dos avós na 409 norte.

Não se pode dizer que os dois tiveram o que se chama de “amizade à primeira vista”. Primeiramente, quando Maurílio tinha 9 anos, Rogerinho já tinha 15, e, por mais que o mais novo o visse como uma espécie de ídolo, principalmente depois de vê-lo fazendo as manobras de bicicleta mais incríveis que ele poderia imaginar, Rogerinho achava a criança insuportável. Fazia de tudo pra fugir dele no caminho pra escola, quando voltava dela, só queria que esse peste parasse de segui-lo.

Porém, toda essa aversão à Maurílio mudou em um certo dia em que Rogerinho estava voltando pra casa depois da aula tranquilamente, com Maurílio atrás dele, como era de praxe, até que um grupo de crianças mais velhas, não deveriam ter mais de 12 anos, seguraram Maurílio de forma que este ficasse para trás. Rogerinho já estava meio distante mas quando notou a ausência da sua “sombra”, virou-se para trás bem em tempo de ver Maurílio ser empurrado e cair no chão. Nesse exato momento, o mais velho sentiu um estalo e correu na direção do grupo sem nem pensar. Ao ver a aproximação de Rogerinho, as crianças mais velhas fugiram, deixando em cena apenas os dois vizinhos.

“Cê tá legal? Eles te machucaram?” Rogerinho perguntou enquanto procurava minunciosamente algum machucado no rosto do mais novo, que aparentemente só apresentava um joelho ralado, uma bochecha vermelha e a gola da camisa meio laceada por causa do puxão.

“Eu acho que tô sim” Maurílio respondeu timidamente, olhando pro próprio tênis enquanto aceitava a mão que Rogerinho havia oferecido de apoio para que se levantasse. “Só não entendi uma coisa, por que você voltou pra me ajudar? Eu achei que você me odiasse.”

Rogerinho deu um grande suspiro antes de continuar.

“Não, pivete, eu não te odeio, tá? Odeio o fato de você ficar me perseguindo que nem sombra, mó bizarro isso aí. Te acho meio irritantezinho sim, mas não te odeio. Odiar é uma palavra muito forte”

Maurílio parou um pouco, como se estivesse processando o que o outro tinha dito, e depois iluminou o rosto com a expressão de total entendimento à mensagem recebida.

“Ah, beleza então.”

“Mas agora me explica uma coisa, por que que esses otários tavam querendo te bater, hein?” Rogerinho perguntava com genuína curiosidade. Em que espécie de briga iria se meter Maurílio dos Anjos, o menino novato, que não tirava nenhuma nota abaixo de 9, que lanchava sozinho todo recreio e que na festa junina do ano anterior tinha dançado com a professora? Não era como se Maurílio fosse como Rogerinho, que já teve os pais chamados na escola porque “estava agredindo os colegas e alegou ter se inspirado no programa Tom & Jerry”.

A pergunta claramente deixou Maurílio nervoso, que começou a puxar a barra da camisa e morder a boca desconfortavelmente.

“Eu não entendi muito bem, eles têm me enchido o saco há umas semanas já. Acho que começou quando eu disse que não gosto de futebol, aí eles começaram a me chamar de um negócio lá que eu nem sei o que significa.”

“Que negócio que eles tão te chamando, ô Maurílio?” Rogerinho perguntou de prontidão, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, temendo e prevendo qual seria a resposta que estaria por vir.

“Era alguma coisa com inho, pinho... Fiadinho, acho que era fiadinho.”

“Viadinho?” Rogerinho perguntou com pesar.

“ISSO!! Era viadinho sim, mas o que significa? É ruim? Você ficou com um jeito tão tristinho do nada”

Rogerinho pigarreou e retomou a carranca de sempre. Agora não. Agora não era o momento de ter essa conversa.

“Significa nada não, pivete. É o seguinte, de agora em diante quando tu for pra escola, eu te levo. Na ida e na volta, beleza?”

Maurílio mal se cabia de tanta felicidade. Depois de quase um ano em Brasília, finalmente teria um amigo que não fosse sua irmã ou algum colega de bingo da sua avó – Não que ele não gostasse de conversar com os idosos do bingo, ele realmente gostava, mas talvez fosse bom ter uma companhia que não tivesse nascido na época em que a capital ainda era no Rio de Janeiro, pra variar – E desde que se mudara pro Planalto Central, Maurílio tem tido vontade de fazer amizade com o garoto mais velho que vivia com uma característica camisa da tricampeã seleção brasileira de futebol.

Sra. Dos Anjos era o que poderia se chamar de “idosa padrão”. Mudou de Porto Alegre para Brasília quando se aposentou. Gostava de Roberto Carlos, chá de capim cidreira, ameixas secas e das noites de bingo. Católica fervorosa, a primeira coisa que fez ao receber os netos em casa foi pô-los na catequese. Amanda detestou cada minuto, diferente de Maurílio, que, por mais que questionasse grande parte do que lhe era ensinado no ambiente sacro, não tinha toda essa repulsa, principalmente porque, mais ou menos quando estava terminando sua catequese, resolveu entrar no coral da igreja Dom Bosco. Isso fez com que seu ciclo social aumentasse imensamente

E foi por frequentar esse coral que Maurílio iria conhecer um garoto um pouco mais velho, que anos depois se tornaria guitarrista da sua banda.

......

_1987_

Júlio César Fagundes Júnior havia se mudado do Rio de Janeiro para Brasília com a mãe há 5 meses e odiava tudo na cidade. Odiava o clima ridiculamente seco que fazia sua cabeça doer e seu nariz sangrar no inverno. Odiava a frieza das pessoas, que quase nunca davam bom dia umas para as outras. Odiava a falta que a praia lhe fazia. Odiava como tudo era longe de tudo. Odiava como todo mundo parecia ter um jeito meio caseiro, meio quieto. Odiava tudo.

Porém, a parte de Brasília que Julinho menos odiava era a igreja Dom Bosco, que frequentava com sua mãe. Não que Julinho fosse o maior beato do mundo – muito pelo contrário, pecava até que com uma frequência considerável – mas ir na igreja aos domingos com a mãe era algo que sempre fez e, bom, em meio a tantas mudanças, manter pelo menos um habito pra variar lhe dava uma certa sensação de conforto.

E foi num desses domingos que Julinho reparou depois da missa num garoto um pouco mais novo – deveria ter uns 17 anos – com cachos castanhos e olhos de uma cor que Julinho não conseguia dizer qual era.

“E aí, é Maurício, né? Mermão, tu canta bem pra caramba.” Julinho perguntou, tentando olhar nos olhos do outro de forma discreta para poder finalmente descobrir a cor deles, entretanto, o jeito o mais jovem olhava pra baixo dificultava o trabalho de Julinho.

“Na verdade é Maurílio. Dos Anjos. É... Obrigado, eu acho” sorriu envergonhado.

“Dos Anjos? Tu tem alguma prima ou irmã?”

“Sim sim, a Amanda. Ela é minha irmã mais velha, de onde cês se conhecem?” Maurílio perguntou, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Julinho. Verdes! Os olhos eram verdes, agora o carioca conseguia ter certeza.

“No cursinho, só que, diferente dela, eu não passei.” Disse Julinho dando os ombros.

“Ai meu deus, mil perdões” Maurílio começou a desculpar, sentindo o rosto enrubescer.

“Tranquilo, chuchu, não esquenta com isso não. Ano que vem tem outro vestibular mesmo, né?”

“Sim...”

Por um instante se instalou um silencio entre os dois mas, surpreendentemente, não foi um silêncio constrangedor ou entranho. Na verdade, foi um silêncio que até gerou um certo conforto.

“Maurílio, tu vem ou não?” O grupo de amigos do coral o chamava, já próximos da imponente porta da igreja, enquanto Maurílio e Julinho se encontravam perto do vitrais mais próximos do altar.

“JÁ TÔ INDO.” O capixaba respondeu com a voz levemente elevada, posteriormente se virando para Julinho. “A gente tinha combinado de passar no Conjunto Nacional depois da missa, se você quiser vir acho que não tem problema.”

“Valeu pelo convite mas acho que eu já vou indo pra casa, hoje tem corrida do Senna pô, não posso deixar de prestigiar um profissional daqueles.” Julinho respondeu, visivelmente empolgado pelo assunto trazido.

Ah, claro, Fórmula 1. Mais uma matéria do dito “universo masculino” que Maurílio, por mais que tentasse com todas as suas forças, não conseguia se interessar de jeito nenhum. Maurílio se interessava mais pelas artes, de todos os tipos, claro, mas em especial pela música. Sua paixão pela música era o real motivo dele, que nem tinha certeza se acreditava em uma vida após esta que estava vivendo, continuar indo à igreja, participando do coral, metodicamente, todos os domingos.

O outro motivo para essa vida beata era um que Maurílio jamais admitiria em voz alta, mal admitia para si mesmo. Maurílio cogitava a possibilidade de se tornar seminarista assim que terminasse o ensino médio. O motivo? Porque sentia completo pânico da mera ideia de se ver casado no futuro com uma mulher e com filhos. Entrar pra igreja seria um caminho mais simples do que ter que enfrentar uma realidade que ele definitivamente não queria e não iria encarar.

E mais uma vez se estabeleceu aquele silêncio estranhamente reconfortante entre os dois. Era bem peculiar, logo Maurílio, que passou grande parte da sua vida tendo pouquíssimos amigos, se sentir tão confortável na presença de um estranho, sem que precisassem sequer trocar uma palavra. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão à vontade com alguém que não lhe fosse próximo.

“Então né, seus amigos tão te esperando e meu ônibus já já passa, a gente se vê, Maurílio dos Anjos.”

“Quando?” Maurílio perguntou quase que involuntariamente. Essa definitivamente não poderia ser a única vez que ele veria o loiro, que falava com sotaque arrastado e tinha sobre o sorriso malandro um bigode igualmente loiro. Maurílio não sabia porque, mas queria saber tudo sobre ele, seus gostos, seus hobbies, interesses, tudo.

“Domingo que vem, sabe? Eu, você, três dúzias de velhas beatas, rolê melhor não há!” Julinho respondeu sorrindo, dando um leve soquinho no ombro do outro e se virando para ir embora.

Foi com o nó que Maurílio sentiu no estômago ao ver o sorriso loirinho do sotaque divertido que ele soube que isso poderia ser um problema, um problemão. Porém era tudo uma questão de autocontrole e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, ele não poderia deixar que sua “questão interna” estragasse sua quem sabe futura amizade com...

 “ESPERA AÍ.” Maurílio teve que dar uma curta corridinha, o outro rapaz já se encontrava quase no final do estacionamento. “Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.”

“Júlio, mas pode chamar de Julinho.”

 

....

 

**_1989_ **

“Ô Maurílio, por que que cê chamou a gente aqui?” Rogerinho olhou impaciente pro relógio pendurado próximo ao acesso que levava aos banheiros pela quarta vez. 7:03 da noite.

“É, dodói, essa semana a gente tinha combinado de ir pro Faisão aí tu só arrastou a gente pra cá e tá há quase uma hora falando desse Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos que eu tô tendo que fingir que tô entendendo pra ser educado, onde que esse papinho vai levar?” Depois de quase um ano de amizade, Julinho já estava acostumado a zoar com a cara do mais novo em toda oportunidade.

“Amigos, eu quis reuni-los hoje porque eu tive uma ideia que acho que pode ser do interesse de todos aqui: que tal formarmos uma banda?”

Assim que Maurílio disse sua ideia, os outros dois começaram a gargalhar incessantemente, levando quase 5 minutos para conseguirem voltar ao controle e, quando pararam de rir e olharam na cara de Maurílio, riram por mais 5 minutos até conseguirem cessar o riso por completo.

“Que ideia torta é essa, rapá?” Julinho perguntou, ainda com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

“Muito simples. Tu já vem dizendo há um tempo que tá procurando um emprego e pensou em tentar tocar na noite. Desculpe a modéstia mas eu canto razoavelmente bem, você mesmo disse isso no dia que a gente se conheceu. Já nosso querido Rogerinho fez um ano e meio de aula de bateria quando era mais novo pra, digamos, liberar energia, né? Ele deve lembrar de alguma coisinha.” Maurílio explicou, gesticulando para que o garçom lhes trouxesse mais um litrão de cerveja.

“Maurílio, cê tá zoando com a minha cara, né? Diz que tá. Acho que você esqueceu que eu sou motorista de baú e trabalho 9 horas de segunda à sexta pra ajudar meu velho a manter aquele apartamento caro. Que hora do dia a gente ia ensaiar? Julinho mora mó longe, quase fora do quadradinho. Tá achando que a inflação tá pra brincadeira, porra?” Rogerinho exasperou, claramente irritado com toda a conversa.

 Era em momentos como esses que Rogerinho tinha a impressão que, por mais que Maurílio agora fosse um jovem adulto, ainda tinha a mentalidade inocente daquele garotinho de 9 que conhecera há 10 anos. Rogerinho havia entrado na autoescola na semana em que completou 18 anos. No mesmo ano, prestou vestibular pra engenharia mecânica, que não passou, fazendo-o simplesmente procurar um emprego. Tentou passar em um concurso público como sua mãe, tentando as provas do Banco do Brasil e dos Correios. Levou ferro nas duas, desistindo da carreira de servidor público e começando a trabalhar em um bar no final da Asa Norte. Entretanto, o emprego no bar não durou muito tempo, visto que Rogerinho tinha zero paciência com os clientes bêbados. Consequência: depois de sete meses pediu demissão e ficou fazendo pequenas entregas em uma pizzaria que ficava à umas duas quadras de casa e pagava uma mixaria por mês.

Então, dois dias depois de completar 21 anos, Rogerinho voltou pra autoescola, só que dessa vez para tirar a carteira do tipo D para poder dirigir ônibus. Uma coisa que descobriu nos quase dois anos que ficou rodando pra lá e pra cá com o Monza Tubarão 86 de Rogério Pai foi que dirigir era uma atividade que o deixava extremamente relaxado, como se fosse terapia. Quando comentou com Maurílio sobre como dirigir o deixava relaxado, o mais novo simplesmente disse “ué, então trabalhe com isso”, como se o emprego não fosse extremamente mal remunerado e o Monza não fosse um dos carros que mais bebesse gasolina do mercado. “Vira motorista de baú então, paga melhor e a gasolina não é sua.” Na hora Rogerinho deu um pescotapa no outro, porém a ideia de Maurílio realmente tinha alguma base a se pensar, tanto que o mais velho futuramente investiu nela e agora, atualmente alcançando, só sabia ficar puto da vida com essa ideia absurda de Maurílio de criar uma banda.

“Olha, Rogerinho...” Julinho começou, tirando o mais velho do grupo de sua reflexão. “Talvez a ideia do palestrinha aqui não seja completamente descabida”

“QUÊ?” Os outros dois amigos questionaram incrédulos com a reviravolta.

“É, pô. Pensa comigo, Rogerinho, tu trabalha durante o dia, chega em casa, descansa e treina um pouquinho que cê deve tá meio enferrujado depois de anos sem tocar. Maumau, de dia tu estuda pra esse concurso do Banco que tu quer aí, a noite treina essa sua vozinha aveludada. Já eu aproveito que não fazendo nada mesmo e tento escrever umas músicas. A gente se reúne todo mundo junto no fim de semana.” Disse Julinho, satisfeito enquanto acendia um cigarro.

“Ô animal, cê só tá esquecendo do fato que todo mundo aqui da mesa tem um gosto musical totalmente diferente, como que isso vai funcionar?” Rogerinho virou o copo americano de cerveja que se encontrava na sua frente. Era em momentos como esse que a voz de seu pai dizendo “o Brasil me obriga a beber” vinha à sua mente quase instantaneamente.

“Ah, para, isso não é verdade.” Disse Maurílio indignado.

“Na verdade, dodói, ele tem um ponto.”

“Claro que não, Julinho. Não tem ponto nenhum.”

“Tem ponto sim, quer ver? Vamos falar nosso gênero de música favorita pra ver se sai igualzinho. 1.... 2... 3... E...”

“Rock”

“Punk”

“MPB com forte influência da bossa nova”

Após constatarem em voz alta o abismo entre as preferências de cada um, a mesa ficou em um silencio sepulcral até que Julinho disse:

“Porra, Maurílio, bossa nova?”

Com isso, os três caíram numa fortíssima onda de riso, em parte pelo gosto de Maurílio, em parte ao pensar como raios iriam conseguir conciliar tudo isso.

“Vamos precisar de um baixista.” Julinho constatou. “Ou um flautista, se for depender da Madame Bossa Nova aqui.”

“Baixista, e eu acho que conheço um cara.” Rogerinho falou depois de pigarrear.

“Peraí peraí peraí, isso significa que você topa?” Perguntou Maurílio empolgado.

“Sim, mas é só pela grana extra e pra ficar de olho em ti que tu é meio sonso. Detesto ambiente de música e você sabe” Rogerinho já demonstrava estar impaciente de novo.

“Tá mas diz aí, quem é o maluco do baixista misterioso?” Julinho mal se cabia de tanta curiosidade.

“O nome dele é Renan. Ele é eletricista lá da rodô. Já conversamos algumas vezes, o cara é gente fina. Teve um dia que esqueceram um baixo no finalzinho do Grande Circular. Aí quando eu fui entregar nos achados e perdidos ele pediu pra tocar um pouquinho e cês tinham que ver, o cara deu o maior show, todo mundo parou pra assistir.”

“Pois então pode chamar o cara pra reunião da banda esse sábado, lá em casa” disse Maurílio determinado.

“Beleza, Dodói, mas e o nome da banda?” Perguntou Julinho.

“A gente pensa nisso sábado também, agora bora comemorar! Consagrado, desce mais uma gelada!”

“Essa saideira vai ter ficar procês dois. Já vou indo, amanhã o batente começa cedo.” Disse Rogerinho enquanto se levantava. Se despediu de Julinho com dois tapinhas no ombro e de Maurílio bagunçando os cabelos do mais jovem antes de ir em direção ao Monza estacionado atrás da quadra e partir, deixando os outros dois a sós.

Julinho escorou no banco de madeira com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para Maurílio. Não tinha comprado completamente essa ideia de formar uma banda, tanto que ia continuar procurando emprego também. Porém, não seria louco de desperdiçar essa chance de passar ainda mais tempo perto de Maurílio. Maurílio, que, por mais que fosse proprietário de um belíssimo par de olhos verdes, estes ficavam parecendo castanho claro com a pouca luminosidade do ambiente – o carioca havia observado essa particularidade do colega nos últimos meses.

“Maumau... Apelidinho novo, é?” Maurílio perguntou divertido.

“É, gostou?”

“Pô, nada mal.”

E, como de costume, se estabeleceu mais uma vez o silêncio que lhes era tão habitual. Julinho admirava a face daquele rapaz em quem passava grande parte de seu tempo pensando. Sabia que a atração que sentia por Maurílio era semelhante ao tipo de atração que havia sentido por mulheres durante seus 21 anos de idade e, sinceramente, não tinha o menor problema, questão ou dilema com isso. No exato momento, tudo que Julinho conseguia pensar era no quanto se sentia hipnotizado por tudo no rosto de Maurílio, desde seus olhos de cor antes misteriosa, até o seu sorriso tímido.

Não que Maurílio fosse o primeiro homem a despertar seu interesse, longe disso. Mas com certeza ele era o primeiro cara a fazer com que esse interesse saísse da zona meramente física e passasse pra algo um pouco mais afetivo. O fato era esse: Julinho estava apaixonado por Maurílio e não sabia o que fazer a respeito porque sempre que as brincadeiras entre os dois tomavam um tom menos de brincadeira, Maurílio simplesmente surtava e mudava de assunto imediatamente.

É, tô fodido mesmo, pensava Julinho enquanto continuava a encarar Maurílio, até que este parou de sorrir repentinamente e começou a pegar uma porção de guardanapos.

“Tá tudo bem, moreno?”

“Julinho, seu nariz tá sangrando.”

O carioca puxou os guardanapos da mão do outro, visivelmente revoltado. Não com Maurílio, mas com a baixa umidade do ar de setembro.

“Puta que pariu, bem que eu tinha que ter comprado um umidificador novo, mas fiquei enrolando. Sabe qual a chance de isso acontecer lá no Rio? Zero, Maumau, zero.”

A indignação de Julinho parecia divertir Maurílio, que havia voltado a não apenas sorrir como também rir da situação. É, por esse sorriso talvez valesse a pena continuar nessa cidade.

____

Renan era pernambucano que tinha migrado pra Brasília com a família quando tinha 12 anos. Não só correspondia a todas as habilidades no baixo que Rogerinho havia dito, como também tocava teclado, sanfona, teremim e flauta. Quando lhe perguntaram o gênero musical preferido, respondeu rock psicodélico, que só deixou o grupo ainda mais variado.

Eis que no fim ficou decidido o seguinte: todos comporiam, desde que a canção fosse aprovada pelo resto da banda.

E assim começava a primeira banda de punk-rock-MPB-bossa-nova-psicodélico do planalto central.

 

...........

 

**_1991_ **

A única questão restante era o nome da banda. Inúmeros brainstorms haviam sido feitos, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente. Já se apresentavam em alguns barzinhos da Asa há pouco mais de um ano usando a alcunha provisória “Banda Sem Nome” (ideia de Renan) e sentiam que passava da hora de terem um nome.

“Que tal Volante Elétrico?” Maurílio sugeriu subitamente.

“Maurílio, mas que nome merda é esse?” Rogerinho se apoiou no balcão da cozinha da casa dos Dos Anjos incrédulo.

“Bom, o Volante é pra representar você, que é motorista e o Julinho, que joga como volante no time de pelada de Taguatinga. Já o Elétrico remete ao Renan, que é eletricista.”

“Puta que pariu, Dodói. Se tu se esforçasse pra fazer um nome pior, saia melhor.” Julinho riu enquanto se servia de mais café. “Que que cês acham de Queijos Mofados?”

“Muito bom!” Rogerinho exclamou.

“Péssimo!” Maurílio e Renan responderam em uníssono.

Com isso Julinho se levantou e foi até a janela acender um cigarro. Terceira reunião pra definir o nome da banda, terceiro insucesso.

“O problema, Rogerinho, é que a gente tá com muito choque. Choque de ideia, choque de opinião, choque de cultura, choque de tudo. Até pra escrever uma partitura, PRONTO, entramos em choque.” Murmurou Renan enquanto ajeitava os óculos escuros sob a cabeça.

De repente, como um raio, Maurílio teve uma ideia.

“É ISSO! CHOQUE DE PARTITURA!”

“Vou ter que concordar com o palestrinha, o nome é genial.” Julinho voltava para a mesa com os demais.

“Não é ruim não.” Rogerinho concordou.

“Belíssimo nome, até porque Maurílio se inspirou em minha ideia.”

“Então é isso, acabou a conversinha. Banda Sem Nome, agora nós somos o Choque de Partitura e quem não gostar vai cair na porrada comigo.” Com isso Rogerinho finalizou a reunião. A banda agora tinha um nome de verdade e assim começava de verdade a história do Choque de Partitura.

 

.........

 

**_1994_ **

Em três anos a Choque de Partitura cresceu em proporções exponenciais. Não se apresentavam mais em barzinhos mas em shows propriamente ditos. Já haviam feito duas pequenas turnês; uma em Goiás e outra em São Paulo.

Tinham até contratado uma técnica de som. Seu nome era Simone, era gaúcha e em poucos meses se tornou expert em conciliar as brigas que o grupo tinha por divergência criativa.

Devido à grande quantidade de shows, muitos em dia de semana, as vezes em outras cidades, Rogerinho se viu obrigado a deixar de ser motorista de ônibus. Porém, para continuar com a tranquilidade que dirigir lhe trazia, fazia questão de dirigir com a Kombi da banda – primeiro investimento de Maurilio, apesar deste ainda não ter carteira de habilitação – sempre que iam fazer show em outra cidade.

A Choque de Partitura era um sucesso, porém, depois do dia que ela apareceu na capa do Correio Braziliense, ela se tornou uma potência.

 

.......

 

**_1996_ **

Diferente dos outros membros, Rogerinho odiava interagir com os fãs. “Não gosto de ambiente de música” sempre dizia, então não era de surpreender       o fato do membro mais velho do Choque de Partitura nunca estar presente em nenhuma festa da banda.

Porém, essa noite, foi uma excepcionalidade. Era a festa de lançamento de um álbum que as músicas haviam sido escritas majoritariamente por Maurílio, que fazia a influência da MPB ser bem marcada. Foi um evento pequeno, por isso Rogerinho compareceu e foi nessa noite que ele conheceu Cecília.

Cecília era uma jovem jornalista do Jornal Tribuna. Estava responsável em cobrir o evento e logo quando chegou, avistou Rogerinho sentado sozinho com um chope.

“Olá, meu nome é Cecília. Eu sou do Jornal Tribuna, será que você teria um minutinho pra gente?” Ela sorria com a boca fechada.

Rogerinho ficou congelado por um instante. Se perguntava se já havia visto alguma mulher tão linda quanto aquela que estava na sua frente.

Ela fazia perguntas genéricas, que outros inúmeros jornais já tinham feito à Maurílio ou Julinho. A exclusividade, todavia, estava no fato que Rogerinho nunca dava trela para jornalistas. Tudo ia tranquilo, até que o assunto chegou num campo pessoal.

“Por que tu tens essa sua falha no cabelo?” A essa altura Cecília já tinha uma postura mais informal, o coque havia se transformado num rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Rogerinho engoliu em seco. Só o pai e Maurílio sabiam o real motivo da imperfeição capilar do baterista, nem mesmo Julinho e Renan sabiam. Para cortar o assunto, Rogerinho simplesmente dizia pra todo mundo que ela fora adquirida em uma briga de canivete quando ainda era jovem –ninguém era louco de contestar. Porém, por algum motivo, se sentia incapaz de mentir pra Cecília.

“Eu caí de moto quando era moleque.” Murmurou olhando pra baixo.

A revelação pareceu deixar a moça surpresa, que arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta.

“Um tombo? Eu jurava que tinha sido-...”

“Briga de canivete, eu sei.” Rogerinho soltou uma fraca risada, ainda fitando os pés. Será que ela estava decepcionada?

O ambiente entre os dois se fez silencioso até o próprio baterista quebrar o gelo.

“E... Teria como você, sabe, deixar de fora a parte do cabelo da reportagem? Pode pegar meio mal” Por mais que Rogerinho tenha dito a frase olhando nos olhos de Cecília, os desviou assim que acabou de falar.

Ela enrubesceu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha.

“Ah, a entrevista acabou já faz meia hora, agora a gente só tava conversando mesmo.”

Com isso, Rogerinho sentiu seu rosto esquentar de uma forma que não se lembrava já ter sentido na vida. Mesmo assim, seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso.

É, talvez vir à essa festa realmente não tenha sido má ideia.

_____

“Maurilinho, dá uma olhada nessa letra que eu tava escrevendo aqui” era final de tarde e os dois rapazes estavam no apartamento de Julinho. Mesmo a visitando quase todo dia quando estava na cidade, ele já não morava mais com a mãe em Taguatinga.

“Mais um apelidinho novo?” Maurílio sorriu enquanto pegava as partituras da mão do outro.

“É, moreno, se eu quiser te conquistar eu tenho que me inovar constantemente.”

Maurílio ignorou o flerte e Julinho esperou tenso. As últimas 4 músicas que havia escrito tinham sido claramente feitas pensando no vocalista só que esta que estava mostrando a ele era, sem dúvidas, a que seus sentimentos ficavam mais explícitos. Era como se fosse finalmente sua declaração.

Não iria mentir dizendo que não estava nervoso. Já havia revisado a canção seis vezes e mesmo assim parecia estar faltando algo, então resolveu pedir a opinião de Renan. O baixista apenas opinou com “uma palavra, Julinho: show. Não dou uma semana pra você estar dando uns beijinhos no Maurílio”.

“Eaí, curtiu?” Julinho quase conseguia sentir seu coração na boca. Mesmo com o tempo frio causado pelas tão esperadas chuvas do final de novembro, o carioca sentia a sola dos pés suando de nervoso.

A medida que os olhos de Maurílio caminhavam pelo papel, seu rosto se iluminava em um sorriso. Ah, aquele sorriso. Era impossível não sorrir junto a ele.

“Julinho, isso tá incrível, sério. Suas últimas músicas têm todas saído ótimas mas nessa, cara, você se superou, tem até uma referenciazinha à O Meu Amor do Chico, nossa! Eu não qual tem sido sua inspiração mas continue assim que está sensacio-...”

“Maurílio, eu escrevi essa música pra você.” De repente Julinho apenas soltou a bomba, quase involuntariamente. Não era possível que com todos esses anos de flerte e agora, com as canções mais românticas que já escreveu na vida, Maurílio continuasse sem entender.

“Para de brincadeira, Júlio.” Maurílio olhava para o tapete.

Julinho se aproximou de Maurílio, o suficiente para que conseguisse sentir as pernas dos dois encostando, e segurou as duas mãos do vocalista. “Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Eu tô apaixonado por você faz anos, dodói. Desde que a gente se conheceu eu flerto contigo mas tu só ignora e muda de assunto. Essas últimas músicas eu fiz pensando em você, chuchu. Nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso, tudo.”

“Julinho, não tem graça, todo mundo sabe da sua fama de não poder ver um rabo de saia que já vai atrás, agora tá querendo inventar que...” O tom de Maurílio no fim da frase era baixíssimo, quase um murmúrio. “Tá querendo inventar que gosta que homem.”

O guitarrista respirou fundo. Pelo visto a conversa sairia um pouquinho mais elaborada do que havia planejado.

“Então, Maumau, não que eu seja gay, mas eu não chutaria o Mick Jagger da minha cama. Meninos e meninas, meio que eu gosto dos dois. Às vezes nem tudo tem que ser tão pra lá ou tão pra cá, sabe?”

“Oh...”

Com isso, a expressão facial de Maurílio suavizou. Junto ao sorriso que retornou ao seu rosto, veio um forte rubor. De todos os silêncios já compartilhados entre os dois, esse com certeza havia sido o mais longo, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Entretanto, definitivamente esse era o melhor de todos.

Encaravam as íris um do outro, até Julinho descer o olhar para os lábios que há tanto desejava provar. Quando voltou para o par esverdeado do rapaz em sua frente, o viu assentir, demonstrando que, apesar de toda a insegurança, Maurílio desejava isso tanto quanto o outro.

Foi um beijo suave, calmo, diferente das provocações e brincadeirinhas que tanto faziam parte da relação dos dois. Julinho não conseguiu conter um leve sorriso quando sentiu os lábios do capixaba nos seus. Era bom demais pra ser verdade.

 

.........

 

**_1998_ **

“Anda logo, pombinhos! Faltam três músicas pra acabar o show da banda de abertura, metade dos instrumentos na van e vocês aí se atracando! Absurdo total!” Renan exclamava indignado enquanto virava o sofá em que se encontrava o casal de amigos, derrubando ambos no chão.

Esse era o problema de ter casais dentro do grupo de amigos, pensava Renan. Quando Rogerinho e Cecília eram o único casal do grupo, toda a situação era bem menos irritante (eles mal pegavam um na mão do outro perto de outras pessoas). Porém, quando Maurílio e Julinho começaram a namorar, as coisas mudaram um pouco. Não era rara a situação do baixista encontrar os dois aos beijos no banheiro, como um casal de adolescentes.

Não que Renan não gostasse do amor, longe disso! Amava tanto o amor que simplesmente não entendia como, num mundo com tanta coisa bacana pra se fazer junto da pessoa amada, as pessoas ainda perdiam tempo com sexo. Preferir isso à uma partidinha de banco imobiliário bem jogado, um bolo caseiro? Nada a ver.

“Coé Renan, tá tentando me matar?” Julinho tentava levantar se apoiando no pé do sofá revirado.

“Entenda, Julinho, que enquanto você estava ocupado enfiando a língua na garganta de Maurílio, eu e Rogerinho estávamos buscando os instrumentos e checando a regulagem de som com Simone.” Renan dava uma última conferida no cavanhaque no espelho do camarim.

“Qual o nome dessa banda de abertura mesmo?” Maurílio perguntou enquanto tateava a própria cabeça a procura de um galo adquirido com o queda.

“Overdose, e é o que você vai ter se continuar fumando desse tanto.” Rogerinho entrou no camarim carregando a guitarra em uma mão e o baixo e o prato da bateria no outro. “O Renanzão aqui que é um exemplo de vida saudável, só no farelo integral, um orgulho só!”

Antes que pudessem se estender mais no debate, Simone apareceu na porta, adentrando levemente o ambiente.

“Meninos, 3 minutos, já tá na hora de ir pra coxia.” Disse brevemente, logo se retirando.

Rogerinho esperou Simone fechar a porta e em seguida olhou para os companheiros de banda. “Ei, otários, vamos lá?”

“Vamos.”

“Vamos.”

“Vamos.”

E com isso foram mais uma vez no ritual da pré – rotina que felizmente, depois de todos esses anos, haviam se habituado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSSÁRIO  
> Baú: ônibus  
> Quadradinho: plano piloto (como se fosse o centro da cidade)  
> Rodô: rodoviária  
> Beirute/ Faisão: bares  
> Grande circular: ônibus que roda no plano 
> 
> É isso galera, um beijo no coração :))


End file.
